Réminiscences
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Eren fait des songes depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvient, des songes troublants teintés de sang et de tristesse. UA


**Titre :** Réminiscences

 **Fandom :** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Pairing :** Ereri ou Riren (le reverse aura ma peau)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclamer :** Hajime Isayama

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance

 **Résumé :** Eren fait des songes depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvient, des songes troublants teintés de sang et de tristesse. UA

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : MASSACRE

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations! Me revoilà sur ffnet après un mois d'absence, pour vous présenter le fruit de ma deuxième nuit du forum francophone. J'espère que cet OS sera à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions et remarques dans une review à la fin ;)_

 _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

"HEICHOU !"

Eren ouvrit brutalement les yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre, haletant, le front trempé de sueur. Constatant qu'il avait été réveillé, une fois encore, par le même cauchemar, il relâcha son corps qui retomba mollement sur le matelas aux draps froissés.

Cette nuit à nouveau, ce songe étrange aux reflets si réels, l'avait réveillé. Il semblait brûler de réalisme, étreignant sa poitrine d'une vague de sentiments aussi nombreux que confus. Quelques fois, l'histoire était différente, mais ni les personnes présentes, ni l'impression de réalité ne changeaient.

Depuis son enfance, ce cauchemar le hantait. Il avait même consulté un spécialiste pour tenter d'en comprendre l'origine. La femme en question avait agi de manière étrange tout au long de leur entretien, ne lui donnant comme information consistante qu'un nom, à la fin de leur rendez-vous : Levi Ackerman.

Instinctivement il avait associé le nom à un visage, un visage froid et fermé, aux sourcils froncés. Le même homme qu'il voyait mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant. Au milieu d'un carnage impressionnant, les cadavres jonchant le sol pavé ou la terre nue, de gigantesques créatures dévorant les rescapés. Lui, déjà blessé, s'interposant pour le protéger. Signant sa perte.

C'était généralement à ce moment que Eren se réveillait en sursaut, une douleur indicible lui barrant la poitrine, une impression de manque obnubilant son esprit.

.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec les traits tirés et un mal-être persistant que le jeune garçon quitta son appartement pour prendre le chemin de son université. La matinée se passa sans heurts, d'une affligeante banalité.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Eren quitta ses camarades et se dirigea vers le centre ville, à la recherche d'une librairie où il pourrait trouver des ouvrages concernant l'histoire ancienne ou même des légendes qui feraient référence à ses songes. Il se retrouva ainsi à pousser la porte d'une modeste boutique à la devanture un peu sombre, mais pas inquiétante pour autant. L'intérieur baignait dans une lumière tamisée, une aura de mystère semblant entourer les étagères qui s'étendaient et s'enchaînaient jusqu'à un coin dédié à la lecture où siégeaient plusieurs fauteuils d'allure confortable.

Assis dans l'un d'eux, un homme dans le début de sa trentaine, fin mais visiblement musclé, adoptant une posture presque militaire, les cheveux noirs, un foulard élégamment noué au col de la chemise. Eren frôla du pied une étagère, fasciné. Le bruit suffit à faire lever la tête de l'inconnu.

La révélation fut immédiate. Le même regard strict, les mêmes sourcils froncés, la même courbe de visage. Inconsciemment, Eren murmura.

"Heichou …"

L'homme se tendit vers lui, une lueur d'espoir visible au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

"Levi … ?"

Levi se leva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "titan", traversa l'espace qui les séparait et … aussi brusquement qu'il s'était levé, s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme.

Eren sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et un poids énorme quitter ses épaules et son cœur.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
